Almost all aircraft have exterior lights. In particular, large passenger air planes have a wide variety of exterior lights. Examples are navigation lights or position lights, beacon lights, anti-collision lights or strobe lights, wing lights, taxi lights, landing lights, runway turnoff lights, etc. Many of these lights are arranged on the exterior of the aircraft's wings and fuselage, where they are exposed to the airstream flowing along the aircraft's exterior. Said airstream includes solid particles, as e.g. dust, causing wear of the lights' exterior, in particular of the lights which are exposed to a head-on airstream. In consequence, the lights' covers exposed to the airstream need to be regularly replaced, in order to maintain the necessary illumination quality provided by the lights. Up to now, changing said covers and re-establishing the sealing has been work-intensive and time consuming, causing long grounding and maintenance times of the aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide exterior aircraft light covers that can be replaced faster and more easily in order to reduce the aircraft's grounding time and to minimize the costs for maintenance.